Wir glaubten einer Lüge
by the butterflyangel
Summary: Warum hat Kimberly Tommy den Brief geschrieben? Was hat es damit auf sich? Wieso hat seit Jahren keiner mehr Kontakt mit ihr? War der Brief echt oder ist alles nur eine große Lüge.
1. Chapter 1 bis 4

Power Rangers

Kapitel 1

Es war sonnig und warm in Angel Grove als nach und nach immer mehr Auto vor einem Berg geparkt wurden und die Insassen diesen Berg hinauf stiegen.

Hätte jemand dieses Beobachtet, der hätte sich mit Sicherheit gefragt: "Was ist so interessant an dieser Ruine auf dem Gipfel des Berges das so viele Leute an diesem Tag dort hoch wandern?"

Aber diese Leute waren keine normalen Leute.

Bei genauem Hinsehen würde man erkennen, das alle entweder rote, schwarze, blaue, gelbe, weiße oder pinke Kleidung trugen.

"Oh man, hätte nie gedacht das wir jemals wieder hier stehen würden" sagte Rocky de Santos und schaute sich um.

"Ich auch nicht Rocky, ich auch nicht" antwortete ihm Adam Park, der zusammen mit Rocky und Aisha Campell her gekommen war.

"Und wie es aussieht sind wir nicht die einzigen die diesen Drang verspürt haben hierher zu kommen." Aisha deutete in die Richtung von 4 weiteren Personen. Als diese Personen näher kamen konnten sie auch erkennen wer es war.

Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston und Trini Chang kamen auf sie zu.

"Ihr habt es auch gespürt?" fragte Jason als sie die drei bereits Anwesenden erreichten.

"Ja es war als wenn uns jemand gerufen hat und wir hatten auf einem Mal den Drang sofort hier her zu kommen."

"Wie bei uns. Ich habe es etwas früher gespürt wie die anderen" sagte Billy. "Es hat mich förmlich von Aquatar weg gerufen und erst als ich zurück auf der Erde war haben es die anderen auch gespürt."

"So war es bei mir auch. Ich habe es schon gespürt als ich noch in Afrika war. Als ich Adam davon erzählte, meinte er das er nichts merkt. Aber nachdem ich hier gelandet bin, merkten es auch Adam und Rocky"

"Es scheint fast so das alle die nicht in Angel Grove oder Umgebung leben früher gerufen wurden, damit wir alle zusammen hier ankommen. Das würde bedeuten das die anderen auch gleich hier sein müssten" überlegte Trini laut.

"Damit scheinst du recht zu haben, denn da kommt Tommy und wie es aussieht bringt er seine Rangers mit."

Und richtig Tommy kam mit schnellen Schritten den Berg hinauf. Hinter ihm versuchten 4 Teenager mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

"Dr. O kannst du mal einen Gang langsamer laufen" fragte Connor. Aber so wie es aussah hörte Tommy ihn nicht.

Jason ging auf Tommy zu und beide begrüßten sich freundschaftlich.

"Mensch Bro, gut dich zu sehen."

"Ebenso Jason, ebenso"

Nachdem Tommy auch alle anderen begrüßt hat, stellte er sein Team vor.

"Leute das sind Connor der rote Ranger, Kira gelber Ranger, Ethan blauer Ranger und Trent weißer Rangers. Und das sind Rocky rot, Adam schwarz, Aisha gelb, Jason rot, Trini gelb, Zack schwarz und Billy blau."

"WOW die ersten Rangers. Es ist mir eine Ehre" kam es prompt von Connor.

Alle alten Rangers mussten über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

"Fehlen da nicht noch welche? Es gab doch auch Pink." stellte Kira fest.

"Du hast recht, es fehlen unsere zwei pink Rangers und noch ein gelber Ranger."

"Aisha, ich muss dich korrigieren. So wie es ausschaut fehlt jetzt nur noch eine Person" Zack zeigte auf die beiden Personen die gerade auf sie zu kamen.

Tanya wurde sofort erkannt. Aber bei der zweiten Person mussten alle zweimal hinschauen.

"Ist das etwa Kat ?" fragte Rocky ungläubig.

"Ich würde ja gerne nein sagen, aber das scheint wirklich Kat zu sein" beantwortete Jason Rocky´s Frage.

Besagte Person kam auf die Gruppe zu und schmiss sich schon fast förmlich in Tommy´s Arme. Dieser hätte sein Balance verloren wenn Billy ihn nicht abgestützt hätte.

"Tommy ich habe dich so vermisst. Das kannst so dir gar nicht vorstellen. Wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, müssen wir unbedingt zusammen essen gehen und danach noch zu einem Absacker in mein Hotelzimmer. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine" das letzte hat sie in sein Ohr geflüstert.

"Kat das ist ja echt nett gemeint, aber ich glaub eher nicht. Außerdem bin ich nicht alleine hier. Meine Rangers sind mit mir da." Tommy versuchte sich von Kat zu lösen. Die klammerte sich aber förmlich an ihn.

Etwas kraftvoller riss er sich von ihr los und ging zu Jason rüber.

"Ich denke wir sollten langsam versuchen einen Eingang zu finden."

"Hast recht. Wer immer uns hier her haben wollte, wollte uns bestimmt nicht hier draußen stehen lassen. Also los Leute, suchen wir den Eingang."

"Ihr braucht nicht mehr suchen, ich habe ihn schon," rief Billy und deutete auf einen großen Spalt im Boden.

"Na dann ab in die Höhle des Löwen, mal sehen wer hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckt." Tommy und Jason gingen gefolgt von den restlichen Ex-Ranger in Richtung Spalt und Billy der davor stand.

"Wartet mal" rief Kira und blieb stehen. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere und richtig zählen kann, dann fehlt hier aber noch eine Person. Ihr habt gerade gesagt das es zwei pinke Rangers waren. Es ist aber nur Kathrine hier, das heißt Kimberley fehlt noch. Wollen wir nicht warten, bis sie auch da ist. Die müsste dich auch gleich kommen."

Alles alten Rangers schauten sich mit einem Blick an, den die Dinothunder-Rangers nicht deuten konnten.

Kapitel 2

"Was ist, habe ich was verkehrtes gesagt ?" fragte Kira vorsichtig.

"Nein das ist es nicht, nur wir wissen nicht was mit Kim ist. Keiner von uns hat in den letzten 5 Jahren von ihr gehört. Es gibt kein Lebenszeichen von ihr. Wir wissen nicht wie es ihr geht, wo sie ist oder sonst etwas von ihr. Das einzige was ich weiß ist das sie nie bei den Pan Globels gestartet ist." Trini wurde immer leiser bei ihrer Erklärung und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

"Selbst ihre Mutter gibt keine Auskunft und reagiert zornig wenn man sie auf Kim anspricht."

"Die brauchen wir hier auch nicht, wer so hinterhältig und verlogen ist wie Kim der hat es nicht verdient, erster pink Ranger genannt zu werden. Sie war egoistisch und hat nur an sich gedacht als sie die Rangers verlassen hat. Kaum weg hat sie sich den nächsten Kerl geangelt. Tommy verarscht und zu guter letzt auch noch mit einem feigen Brief absehrwirt." Alle schauten Kat ungläubig an.

"Schaut mich nicht so an, ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit. Sie hat es noch nicht mal für nötig gehalten nach der Murantias Sache mit uns zu sprechen, sondern ist direkt nach dem Wettkampf verschwunden. Selbst dich hat sie im stehen lassen, Jason. Ich dacht du bist ihr großer Bruder?"

"Kat jetzt reicht es. Du laberst den größten Mist den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich werde jetzt nicht auf die gesagten Sachen eingehen aber glaub mir, das werde ich noch. Jetzt sollten wir besser reingehen und sehen was hier abgeht. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann auch wieso Kim nicht hier ist," sagte Tommy laut und bestimment. Er fragte sich auch warum Kimberly nicht da war, sie muss es doch auch gespürt haben. Erschrocken war er über die Aussage on Trini, das keiner seit 5 Jahre etwas von Kim gehört hat. Es war fast so als wenn sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde.

Inzwischen waren sie an der großen Stahltür, die zur ehemaligen Kommandozentrale führte angekommen. Tommy, Rocky und Jason schoben mit ganzer Kraft die Tür auf. Was sie dort erwartete war alles andere als das erwartete.

"Oh mein Gott…" "das ist doch unmöglich…" "Wie kann das sein…" "Wer hat…" alle Fragen wirbelten wild durcheinander.

Vor ihnen sahen sie die Kommandozentrale in ihrer vollen Pracht und in einem 1A Zustand.

" Rangers, schön das ihr meinen Ruf gefolgt seid." kam eine stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Personen die langsam aus dem Schatten heraus traten.

"ZORDON?" fragte Aisha ungläubig. "Aber das kann doch nicht sein."

"Dulcea ?" Adam schaute die beiden Personen ungläubig an.

"Ja wir sind es wirklich, wir werden euch alles erklären. Aber erst einmal möchte die neusten Rangers kennen lernen." Zordon schaute von den Dinothunders zu Tommy und wieder zurück.

"Zordon das sind Connor der Rote, Kira ist Gelb, Trent ist Weiß und Ethan ist Blau."

"Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich habe euch schon eine Zeitlang beobachtet und ich muss sagen Tommy hat einen guten Job gemacht und euch zu ehrenwerten Rangern ausgebildet."

Alle schauten Zordon verwirrt an.

"Wie meinst du das, du hast sie schon länger beobachtet?" fragte Billy

"Wie er es gesagt hat, blauer Wolf. Zordon und ich beobachten euch alle schon eine Zeit lang."

"Wieso denn das? Ist was passiert müssen wir uns Sorgen machen? Ist ein neuer böser Herrscher unterwegs um die Erde zu erobern?" Rocky schaute fragend von Zordon zu Dulcea und wieder zurück.

"Die Fragen können wir leider nicht mit einem klaren Nein oder Ja beantworten. Wir werden euch alles erzählen was wir wissen. Aber erst einmal eine Frage an euch. Wenn ich mich hier so umsehen, muss ich feststellen das eine Person fehlt. Der pinke Kranich ist nicht unter euch. Kann das jemand erklären?" Dulcea schaute in die Runde und sah in traurige, unsichere und fagende Augen. Nur bei einer Person nicht in den Augen sah sie Hass, Verachtung und auch Eifersucht.

"Du musst etwas verwirrt sein Dulcea, ich bin doch da." Kathrine schob sich nach vorne und lächelte Zordon und Dulcea mit einem falschen Lächeln an.

"Nein Kat, ich bin nicht verwirrt. Ich weiß schon wen ich meine. Du bist nicht der Kranich, du hast dir nur eine Zeit lang seine Power geliehen. Der Kranich wird immer zu Kimberly gehören, denn es ihr spirituelles Ich."

Kat war inzwischen rot angelaufen.

"Immer Kim, Kim, Kim. Kim hat doch alle in den Stich gelassen, sie wollte doch nichts mehr mit euch alles und dem Kranich zu tun haben. Der Kranich war meiner und wird auch meiner bleiben, sie hat ihn doch abgestoßen."

"KATHRINE! " alle zuckten zusammen. So hatte noch niemand Zordon reden gehört.

"Kathrine, sag mir als ihr die Zeo-Power bekommen habt was ist mit dem Kranich in dir passiert? Ist Shalima bei dir geblieben?"

"Nein, sie ist wie bei allen anderen verschwunden."

"Und genau da irrst du dich. Nur du wurdest verlassen. Alle anderen haben ihre inneren Tiere noch. Zwar sind sie Moment nicht stark anwesend, aber sie sind da. Shalima ist zu Kimberly zurück gekehrt. Das der Kranich überhaupt auf dich gehört hat, liegt nur daran das Kim Shalima darum gebeten hat und auch daran das Brennar,Tommy´s Falke, sie darum gebeten hat. Aber genau in dem Moment als ihr die Zero Power empfangen habt, ist Shalima zu Kimberly zurück gekehrt. Wo sie dringend benötigt wurde und immer noch benötigt wird. Das ist auch der Grund warum Tommy genau ab diesem Zeitpunkt Brennar so gut wie nicht mehr gespürt hat. Er ist mit Shalima zusammen bei Kim. Denn beide werden dort gebraucht. Sie waren fast zu spät."

"Was meinst du mit zu spät? Warum werden die beiden dort gebraucht? Was ist mit Kim? Was ist passiert?"

"Rangers. Das wir euch hier her gerufen haben hat einen Grund. Unter euch ist ein Verräter. Wer es ist werden wir jetzt noch nicht enthüllen. Aber wenn wir mit unseren Erklärungen fertig sind wird auch dies Person bekannt gegeben. Nur so viel, abhauen lohnt nicht. Nachdem ihr diesen Raum betreten habt wurde eine Sperre errichtet. So kann eine gewisse Person nicht flüchten."

"Aber Zordon ist das wirklich notwendig?"

"Ja Zack das ist notwendig und wenn ihr alles erfahren habt , dann werdet ihr auch verstehen warum."

Kapitel 3

"Alles begann damit, das Kim nach Florida ging um für die Pan Globels zu trainieren. Alles lief bestens für sie dort. Und so blieb es auch bis sie nach den Weihnachtsferien, die sie ja hier verbrachte, zurück nach Florida ging. Sie ging glücklich und mit neuer Energie zurück. Sie uns Tommy hatten ihre Beziehung während ihres Aufenthaltes hier auf eine neue, viel intensivere Ebene gebracht. Tommy ich weiß es ist dir unangenehm das ich das ausplaudere. Aber es ist wichtig für alles folgende. Kurz bevor sie abflog sagte sie noch das es nicht mehr lange ist, dann sind die Wettkämpfe und danach wäre sie wieder zurück. Einer Person gefiel das gar nicht und fing an einen Plan zu schmieden.

Die ersten 3 Wochen lief es für Kim weiterhin super in Florida, doch dann bekam sie ständig Schwindelanfälle, war immer Müde, konnte nichts mehr bei sich behalten. Und als sie während eines Trainings bewusstlos zusammenbrach ließ ihr Trainer sie für einen Check-up ins Krankenhaus einliefern. Dort wurde nach vielen Test festgestellt, das sie schwanger war."

"Moment, halt Stopp. Wie schwanger? Kim war schwanger? Aber warum hat sie mir nichts gesagt?"

"Tommy ganz ruhig, du wirst es gleich erfahren. Also gut, weiter. Kim war schwanger. Sie war vollkommen durcheinander und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Als erstes rief sie ihre Mutter an. Diese reagierte aber sehr kaltherzig und befahl Kimberly förmlich das Kind abzutreiben. Als Kim ihr sagte das sie das nicht kann und sie erst einmal mit dir, Tommy, reden wolle ist Caroline ausgerastet. Sie hat Kim derbe beschimpft. Ihr gesagt das sie die größte Enttäuschung auf der ganzen Welt wäre und das sie nie wieder etwas mit Kimberly zutun haben will. Sie hätte keine Tochter mehr. Danach war Kimberly am Boden zerstört. Gerade jetzt brauchte sie ihre Mutter. Nachdem sie etwas Mut gefasst hatte rief sie dich auf deinem Handy an Tommy."

"Aber ich habe nie mit ihr gesprochen. Mein Handy war für eine längere Zeit verschwunden und ist erst nach dem Brief von Kimberly wieder aufgetaucht."

"Das wissen wir Tommy, das war der Beginn eines Komplotts Kimberly gegenüber. Die Person hat gehofft das Kim dich über kurz oder lang anrufen würde. So war es dann auch. Kim rief an und besagte Person ging dran. Allerdings meldete sie sich nicht sofort und da Kim so durcheinander war, hat sie auch nicht gewartet bis sich jemand meldete. Sie war der Meinung das du am Handy bist, daher hat sie direkt drauf los geredet. Sie hat gesagt das sie dir etwas wichtiges bereden muss und dann sagte sie direkt das sie schwanger ist und das du Vater wirst. Das war ein großer Schock für die andere Person und sie legte sofort auf. Kim war verwundert, das du sofort aufgelegt hast ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Das hatte sie nicht von dir erwartet und rief noch mal an. Allerdings wurde sie direkt weggedrückt. Eine Stunde später rief sie dich noch mal an, dieses mal meldete sich Kat. Kimberly war verwundert. Katherine sagte ihr das du nicht mit ihr sprechen willst, sie dich nicht mehr anrufen soll und du dich bei ihr melden würdest. Das hast du dann auch getan, in Form eines nicht gerade freundlichen Briefes. Du hast sie in dem Brief aufs übelste beschimpft und ihr klar und deutlich gemacht das du mit ihr und dem Bastard nichts zutun haben willst. Außerdem wärst du jetzt mit Kat zusammen. Das war am gleichen Tag als auch du den Brief von Kim bekommen hast."

"Ich habe aber nie so einen Brief geschrieben, ich hätte ihr nie so einen Brief geschrieben. Das muss sie doch gewusst haben. Ich hätte alles stehen und liegen gelassen für sie."

"Tommy das wissen wir, aber Kim war schon so am Ende mit ihren Kräften. Erst die Schwangerschaft, dann die Sache mit ihrer Mutter und als Krönung deinen Brief.

Dein Brief war genauso eine Lüge wie ihr Brief an dich. Kim hat diesen Brief nie geschrieben. Den Brief den du bekommen hast, war von der gleichen Person wie dein Brief an Kimberly. Diese Person wollte mit aller Macht verhindern, das du von der ganzen Sache erfährst. Daher hat sie einige Tage später weitere Briefe an Kimberly geschickt. In Namen und mit der Handschrift aller hier Anwesenden, ausgenommen Tanya, denn die kannte Kim ja nicht. In diesen Briefen wurde Kim wüst beschimpft. Alle machten klar das sie nie wieder etwas mit Kimberly zutun haben wollen und das Kimberly eine Schande für die Rangers wäre. Kimberly wurde danach schwer depressiv und wären nicht genau in der Zeit Shalima und Brennar bei Kim aufgetaucht hätte Kimberly mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Suicid begangen."

" Oh mein Gott, Kim."

Trini konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Jason nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Auch er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Als Jason sich in der Runde umsah stellte er fest das es seinen Freunden nicht anders erging. Nur bei einer sah man keinen Funken Betroffenheit, eher Langeweile. So als wenn sie die ganze Sache schon wüsste. So langsam machte sich in ihm ein Verdacht breit, von dem er hoffte das er verkehrt wäre.

"Nachdem sich Kimberly mit der Hilfe von Shalima und Brennar wieder etwas gefangen hatte, folgte der nächste Schlag. Coach Schmitt hatte ihr eine Hilfstrainerstelle angeboten. So konnte sie zumindest soviel Geld verdienen das sie ihre Miete für das Zimmer und für Lebensmittel hatte. Dankbar nahm Kim die Stelle an. Sie bekam keine Unterstützung mehr von ihrer Mutter und musste sehen wie sie klar kam. An euch konnte sie sich auch nicht wenden, das haben die Briefe ja für gesorgt. Sie half also in den nächsten Wochen beim Training. Es war eine schwierige Zeit für sie, die Schwangerschaft war sehr schwierig und die finanzielle Sorge war sehr belastend. Außerdem bekam sie ständig Briefe, die angeblich von Tommy oder Kat kamen. In diesen Briefen musste sie lesen wie toll es doch bei euch lief, wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Das brach ihr jedes mal das Herz. Als Kim in der 25. ten Schwangerschaftswoche war stellten die Ärzte fest, das das Baby zu klein ist. Aber sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, da sie ja auch nicht groß ist könne das schon sein. Sie war gerade auf den Weg vom Arzt zurück zu ihrem Wohnblock als sie von hinten gepackt wurde und in eine Seitenstraße gezogen wurde. Der Unbekannte rammte ihr mehrmals die Faust in den Bauch und als sie sich schon nicht mehr wehren konnte hat er sie noch aufs brutalste Vergewaltigt. Anschließend hat er sie einfach wie Abfall liegen gelassen. Sie wurde später von einem Spaziergänger mit Hund entdeckt. Dieser rief sofort die Ambulance. In der Klinik wurde festgestellt das sich aufgrund der Schläge die Gebärmutter abgelöste und Kim schon sehr viel Blut verloren hatte. Um überhaupt noch eine Chance zu haben, wurde ein Notkaiserschnitt gemacht und das Baby geholt. Danach wurde versucht die Blutungen zu stoppen. Dabei stellten die Ärzte fest das Kim u.a. auch einen Riss in der Lunge davongetragen hatte. Die Ärzte kämpften an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig. Ein Team kämpfte um das Leben von Kimberly, ein anderes um das Leben ihrer Tochter. Aber nicht nur die Ärzte kämpften auch Shalima und Brennar taten ihr möglichstes um Kim und die Kleine mit innerer Kraft zu versorgen. Sie schafften es. Kimberly und ihre Tochter erholten sich. Es waren fast zwei Wochen nach der Entbindung als Kim ihre Tochter das erste Mal sehen konnte. Sie gab der Kleinen den Namen Shanice Danielle Oliver Hart. Es war ein langer steiniger Weg für Kimberly und der kleinen Shanice. Kimberly arbeitete an 4 Stellen gleichzeitig nur um die ganzen Arztkosten halbwegs zahlen zu können. Und wenn sie nicht arbeitete dann war sie bei ihrer Tochter. Nachdem Kimberly aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, bekam sie einen neuen Brief von Tommy. In diesem berichtete er ihr stolz das Kat schwanger wäre. Das sie Zwillinge bekommen würde, zwei Jungs und das er sich riesig darauf freuen würde. Außerdem hätte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Kim war am Ende. Von ihrer Tochter wollte er nichts wissen. Schrieb ihr aber unverfroren das er Vater wird und das er heiraten will. Die Zeit verging und die Kleine durfte endlich nach Hause. Aber leider war die Frühchenzeit nicht unbeschadet an ihr vorbei gegangen. Shanice hatte schwere Schädigungen davon getragen, die immer neue OP´s, Krankenhausaufenthalte sowie teure Behandlungen mit sich zogen. Kim arbeitete bis zur Erschöpfung, tat alles damit es der Kleinen gut ging. Und das macht sie noch heute. Shanice wird jetzt bald 5 Jahre, ist aber in ihrer Entwicklung im geistigen und auch im körperlichem auf dem Stand eines 3 Monate altem Säuglings. Sie hat auch in Sachen Größe und Gewicht dieses Stadion nie überschritten. Wenn man sie sieht denkt man, oh ein kleiner Säugling aber dieser Säugling ist schon fast 5 Jahre alt. Als wenn das nicht schon schlimm und schwer genug ist, bekommt sie immer wieder Briefe von Tommy oder Kat mit Bildern der glücklichen Familie. Bilder von den Zwillingen, von Tommy und einer wunderschönen Kat oder auch von euch allen wie ihr glücklich und unbeschwert mit den Zwillingen spielt."

"Zordon aber es gibt keine Bilder von irgendwelchen Zwillingen, geschweige welche von mir und Kat."

"Das weiß ich Tommy, ich habe die Bilder analysiert und festgestellt das sie mit einem Hochleistungsprogramm bearbeitet wurden."

"Aber Zordon warum sagst du uns erst jetzt etwas, warum kommst du erst jetzt zu uns. Du musst es doch schon lange wissen, wenn du von allem weißt" Aisha war wütend und enttäuscht von ihrem alten Mentor.

"Aisha, ich habe es auch erst vor kurzem erfahren. Shalima und Brennar haben letzten Monat Dulcea kontaktiert und um Hilfe gebeten. Sie schaffen es nicht mehr alleine Kimberly bei Kräften zu halten. Kim ist physisch und psychisch am Ende. Sie schläft wenn es hoch kommt 2 Stunden am Tag, isst so gut wie nichts, da sie alles Geld für Miete, Strom, Arztrechnungen und Shanice braucht. Es ist laut Shalima schon einige Male vorgekommen das Kim einfach umgekippt ist und es wird immer schlimmer. Nachdem Shalima und Brennar Dulcea alles was in den letzten 5 Jahren passiert war erzählt hatten, hat sie mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen und mich informiert. Ich habe dann alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um irgendwie von Eltar hierher zurück zu kommen. Kimberly war immer wie eine Tochter für mich und meine Tochter braucht mich jetzt. Nachdem alles geregelt war habe ich mich auf die Suche nach euch begeben und euch beobachtet. Auf den Weg von Eltar zur Erde habe ich erst die Rangers gerufen die weiter entfernt von Angel Grove lebten. Danach euch anderen. So das ihr alle zusammen hier her finden würdet. Denn das Herz unseres Teams braucht uns jetzt dringend."

"Zordon wer hat das alles gemacht, wer ist für diese ganze Sache verantwortlich. Ich habe schon eine starke Vermutung, aber hoffe immer noch das ich falsch liege." Jason musste es jetzt einfach wissen.

"Es war Katherine" war Zordons kurze Antwort.

"WAS"

"WIESO"

"ABER DAS KANN DOCH NICHT"

"WARUM" alle schrien durcheinander.

"Vielleicht möchte euch Katherine ja die Fragen beantworten?" Dulcea schaute Kat kalt in die Augen.

Diese musste jetzt doch schwer Schlucken.

"Immer war es Kim hier, Kim da. Kimberly hatte immer alles. Sie war bei jedem beliebt, jeder mochte sie, bei ihr lief immer alles perfekt. Als ich das erste Mal das Jugendzentrum betrat habe ich Tommy gesehen und war sofort hin und weg. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt haben und als ich gerade auf den Weg zu ihm war, rauschte Kim an mir vorbei. Er strahlte sie an, wirbelte sie durch die Luft und küsste sie zärtlich. Ich war so eifersüchtig. Ich wollte ihn doch haben, er sollte mir gehören. Dann sah Kim mich, kam auf mich zu und fragte mich ob ich neu wäre. Ich sagt ja und sie stellte sich direkt vor. Dann nahm sie mich mit an den Tisch und stellte mir auch die anderen aus der Gruppe vor.

Alle waren freundlich zu mir, aber so beachtet wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte wurde ich nicht. Es war immer Kim, Kim, Kim. Tommys Welt drehte sich anscheinend nur um Kimberly. Ich fing an sie zu hassen. Als sie dann das Angebot bekam für die Pan Globels zu trainieren, war ich so glücklich wie noch nie. Endlich war sie weg. Wie heißt es doch so schön, aus den Augen aus den Sinn. Leider traf das nicht auf Tommy zu. Nach Weihnachten wurde es noch schlimmer. Er fing an davon zu reden, das er ihr wenn sie zurückkommt einen Antrag machen wolle. Als Kim dann auch noch sagte das sie nach den Wettkämpfen wieder für ganz zurück kommen würde, wusste ich , ich musste etwas machen. Tommys Handy habe ich genommen. Ich hatte gehofft das Kim anruft. Dann wäre ich ein paar Mal dran gegangen und Kimberly wäre misstrauisch geworden. Aber als sie dann bei ihrem ersten Anruf das mit der Schwangerschaft erzählte war ich wie versteinert. Das durfte Tommy auf keinen Fall erfahren. Also schrieb ich die Briefe und damit sie sich nicht an die anderen wenden würde, habe ich auch ihre Schriften gefälscht und Kimberly die Briefe geschickt. Leider war das nicht genug an Schock, damit sie das Balg verlor. In der 24ten Woche wurde mir klar das ich etwas machen muss. Dieses Kind darf nicht geboren werden. Ich engagierte den Mann der Kimberly überfallen hat. Ich sagte ihm das er mit ihr machen kann was er will. Hauptsache er sorgt dafür, das sie das Kind verliert. Das das Balg das doch überlebt hat wusste ich nicht. Um sie Psychisch total zum Ende zu bringen, habe ich ihr immer wieder bearbeitete Bilder zugeschickt. Sie sollte sehen wie gut wir es alle haben ohne sie"

"DU KLEINES, VERLOGENES MISTSTÜCK"

Trini wollte sich auf Kat stürzen wurde aber von Jason und Billy zurück gehalten.

"LASST MICH LOS; ICH BRING SIE UM; ICH WERDE IHREN 120 KILO ARSCH BIS IN DIE NÄCHSTE GALAXY TRETEN."

"WAS HEIßT HIER 120 KILO, ICH WIEGE NUR 60 KILO" rief ihr Kat empört zurück

"60 KILO? WELCHEN VON DEINEN OBERSCHENKELN MEINST DU? HAST DU DICH SCHONMAL IM SPIEGEL GESEHEN?`"

"ICH SEHE MICH JEDEN TAG IM SPIEGEL. ICH HABE EINE TRAUMFIGUR DESHALB STEHT TOMMY JA AUCH SO AUF MICH UND HAT SICH VON DIESER BITCH GETRENNT."

"Kat komm mal klar. Ich stehe nicht auf dich und wo ich das jetzt alles gehört habe, dann kann ich echt nicht verstehen wie ich mich jemals auf dich einlassen konnte. Außerdem habe ich mich nicht von Kim getrennt, du hast alles zerstört und Kim fast dazu."

"Zordon was passiert jetzt mit Kat. Wir können sie doch jetzt nicht einfach so gehen lassen."

"Nein Adam, Kat wird ihre Strafe bekommen. Wir haben alles schwarz auf weiß. Alles kann bewiesen werden und Kat wird zusammen mit allen Beweisen der Polizei übergeben. So wie es momentan aussieht leidet Kat auch unter starkem Realitätsverlust. Es könnte sein das sie in eine psychlogischen Einrichtung untergebracht wird. Vorher werden wir aber ihre Erinnerungen an die Rangers blocken. So kann sie euer Geheimnis nicht preisgeben."

Wie aufs Stichwort traf ein weißer Lichtstrahl auf Kat und kurze Zeit später verschwand sie aus der Kommandozentrale um auf dem Polizeirevier wieder aufzutauchen. Ihre Akte landete genau vor dem diensthabenden Oberinspektor.

"Wo wir das jetzt geregelt haben, was geschieht jetzt. Was ist mit Kim? Die wird doch einen Schock bekommen wenn wir auf einmal alle bei ihr vor der Tür stehen. Und ich glaube auch nicht das sie es so gut verkraften wird wenn sie von der ganzen Sache mit Kat erfährt."

"Billy du hast Recht. In ihrer momentanen Lage würde sie das nicht verkraften. Shalima und Brennar bereiten sie gerade etwas darauf vor, das ihr alle sie gerne sehen wollt und das nichts von den ganzen Briefen war ist. Schaut auf die Kugel aber erschreckt euch nicht."

Allen stiegen Tränen in den Augen als sie eine viel zu dünne Kimberly sahen.

Kapitel 4

Kimberly saß an dem alten, kleiner, schon total abgenutzten Tisch in ihrem 40qm kleinem Appartment. Sie schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf als sie sich die neuen Rechnungen durchlas. "Wie soll ich das denn noch bezahlen?" fragte Kim in den leeren, stillen Raum rein.

Obwohl still war der Raum nicht wirklich. Ein stetiges Piepen eines Überwachungsmonitors und das leise Rauschen eines Sauerstofftankes drang aus einer Ecke des spärlich möblierten Zimmers. Als der Monitor plötzlich Alarm schlug, wurde Kimberly aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie erhob sich und lief zu ihrer Tochter. Schaute kurz in Bettchen und drückte dann den Alarm aus.

"Na Süße, hat sich wieder eine Elektrode gelöst? Mama macht sie wieder fest. Danach bekommst du deine Flasche. Ich muss gleich los zur Arbeit, also müssen wir uns etwas beeilen." Liebevoll hob sie die Kleine aus dem Bettchen und ging mit ihr zu dem alten durchgesessenen Sofa. Sie breitete eine Decke aus und legt Shanice darauf. Dann griff sie zur Seite und zog eine große Tasche zu sich ran. In der Tasche befand sich alles was Kim zum wickeln und versorgen von Shanice brauchte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Strampler und schaute erst einmal welche Elektrode sich gelöst hatte. Nachdem sie diese wieder befestigt hatte, wickelte sie Shanice und bereitete ihre Flasche vor. Die Hälfte der Flasche schaffte die Kleine aus eigener Kraft zu trinken, die andere Hälfte musste Kimberly ihr per Spritze über die Magensonde geben. Danach zog sie ihr noch eine Jacke über, legte sie in den alten Kinderwagen.

Nachdem auch der Überwachungsmonitor und das Transportsauerstoffgerät am Wagen befestigt wurden, verließen Muter und Tochter die Wohnung.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Arbeitsstelle. Kimberly hatte das Glück weiterhin als Aushilfstrainerin bei den Turnerinnen arbeiten zu können. Leider nur sehr begrenzt und mit sehr geringer Bezahlung. Da sie keinen Trainerschein hat, konnte Coach Schmidt nicht mehr für sie tun. Im waren in dieser Sache leider die Hände gebunden.

Mit einer Trainerlizenz würde es ganz anders aussehen. Aber die kostet verdammt viel Geld. Geld was man selber bezahlen muss und was Kimberly definitiv nicht hat. Selbst geturnt hatte Kim auch schon lange nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal war an dem Tag als sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr dafür. Außerdem leidet sie seit dem Lungenriss an Atemnot wenn sie sich überanstrengt.

Coach Schmidt erwartete sie schon als sie die Turnhalle betrat:

"Kimberly du siehst müde aus."

"Das bin ich auch, ich musste bis spät in die Nacht im Imbiss arbeiten und dann hat Shanice ihr Monitor die ganze Nacht verrückt gespielt und ständig Alarm geschlagen. Außerdem kam heute wieder eine neue Rechnung von Sanice ihrer letzten EEG Untersuchung letzte Woche. Ich weiß echt nicht mehr wie ich das noch bezahlen soll. Ich kann schon nirgends mehr Geld einsparen. Außerdem werde ich mir wohl ne neue Wohnung suchen müssen. Der Vermieter hat gestern ein Rundschreiben geschickt. Die Mieten sollen verdoppelt werden. Das kann ich nicht mehr zahlen, ich schaffe es ja gerade mal so die jetzige Miethöhe aufzubringen."

Kimberly war mittlerweile angefangen leicht zu weinen.

"Und wenn du doch noch mal versuchst mit Tommy Kontakt aufzunehmen. Der muss doch für die Kleine zahlen. Schließlich ist er nun mal der Vater. Ob er will oder nicht."

"Das kann ich nicht. Er hat mir schon angedroht, wenn ich Unterhalt für Shanice beanspruchen würde, würde er dafür sorgen das er das Sorgerecht für sie bekommt und dann würde er sie in ein Heim stecken. Ich kann nicht riskieren Shanice zu verlieren. Sie ist doch das einzige was ich noch habe. Sie ist doch der Grund warum ich noch lebe."

"Kimberly du bist fix und fertig. Nimm deine Kleine und geh nach Hause. Leg dich ins Bett und schlafe etwas. Ich gebe dir heute frei. Bezahlt versteht sich. Versuch wieder etwas zu Kräften zu kommen."

"Aber Coach das geht doch…."

"Doch Kim das geht. Na los ab mir dir."

"Danke Coach"

Kimberly schnappte sich den Kinderwagen und lief wieder zurück in ihre kleine Wohnung. Dort angekommen legt sie die Kleine vorsichtig wieder ins Bett und setzte sich erschöpft aufs Sofa.

Als sie sich wieder erheben wollte um noch mal ihre Finanzen durch zu gehen hörte sie die Schreie von Shalima und Brennar.

Vor ihrem Auge tauchten die Bilder aus der Kommandozentrale auf. Sie konnte mitverfolgen wie Zordon den anderen alles erklärte und wie die Reaktionen von ihnen waren. Sie erfuhr alles über Kats falsches Spiel.

Das war zuviel für Kim, sie brach bewusstlos zusammen.


	2. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

In diesem Moment schallte ein mehrstimmiger Aufschrei durch die Gänge.

"Zordon wir müssen zu ihr. Wir können sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen."

"Ihr habt recht Rangers. Ich werde euch alle rüber teleportieren. Was ist mit euch junge Rangers? Wollt ihr mit oder wollt ihr zu eurem Hotel zurück?"

Connor schaut kurz zu seinen Freunden und gab Zordon dann eine Antwort.

"Wir gehen mit, schließlich ist sie doch ein Teil der großen Rangerfamilie und Familie hält zusammen."

"Sehr weise gesprochen roter Ranger. So sei es dann. Macht euch bereit zum teleportieren und richtet Kimberly bitte aus das Dulcea und ich in den nächsten Tagen nachkommen werden."

"Das werden wir Zordon. Bis dann." konnte Trini gerade noch sagen bevor sie sich auflösten.

Sekunden später materialisierten sie sich in Kimberlys Wohnung wieder.

Tommy war sofort als er den Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte zu Kimberly geeilt und kniete neben ihr.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und legte sie aufs Sofa. Er war erschrocken wie leicht Kimberly war.

"Hey Süße, Zeit zum aufstehen."

Kimberly Lider fingen an zu flattern und ganz langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen. Sie musste mehrmals blinzeln, bis sie die vor ihr kniende Person erkannte.

"Tommy?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ja, ich bin es. Und die anderen sind auch alle da." er deutete auf die anderen Rangers, die sie bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Aber, aber das….ihr…"

"Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles gut. Wir kriegen das hin."

Kimberly hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, als ein Alarm durch das Zimmer schallte. Sie riss die Augen auf und sprang förmlich vom Sofa. Leider fand ihr Kreislauf das aber nicht so toll und alles um ihr herum fing an sich zu drehen. Jason packte sie um die Hüften und wollte sie wieder aufs Sofa zurück setzen.

"Hey nicht so schnell, das macht dein Kreislauf nicht mit."

Kimberly drückte ihn weg.

"Auf meinen Kreislauf kann ich im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen. Der Alarm ist vom Sauerstoffgerät meiner Tochter. Da muss ich jetzt hin. Da kann der Kreislauf meckern wie er will." Noch etwas schwankend ging sie zum Bettchen ihrer Kleinen.

"Hey Süße, was machst du denn für Sachen. Bist ja schon wieder ganz verschleimt. Na dann komm mal her. Dann werde ich dich erstmal absaugen, damit der dumme Schleim aus der Nase verschwindet. Sonst kriegst du ja gar keine Luft mehr."

Sie holte Shanice aus dem Bettchen und legte sie auf den Boden. Dann reckte sie sich etwas und zog einen Kasten an sich ran. Als sie ihn einschaltete dröhnte er wie ein kleiner Generator an. Sie verband den Apparat mit einem kleinen dünnen Schlauch und saugte damit den ganzen Schleim aus den Nasen- und Rachenraum von Shanice. Als sie alles raus hatte, schaltete sie das Gerät ab und hob die Kleine wieder hoch.

"So Süße jetzt ist es wieder besser." Kimberly gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihre Freunde an.

"Alles wieder gut."

"Ist das immer so?" fragte Aisha.

"Das ist noch harmlos. Wenn sie erkältet ist dann hören die Geräte hier gar nicht mehr auf zu piepen und der Absauger ist in Dauereinsatz."

Tommy schaute von Kim zu seiner Tochter und wieder zurück zu Kim.

"Kim du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie leid mir alles tut. Ich hätte diesen Brief nicht glauben dürfen. Hätte dich anrufen müssen. Aber ich habe den leichten Weg genommen, wollte nicht am Telefon hören das du wirklich jemanden anderes gefunden hast. Kat hat dann auch noch ihren Teil dabei getan."

"Ich hatte dich angerufen, aber dein Dad meinte du wärst mit Kat Ski fahren. Ich habe dann ein paar Tage später noch mal angerufen und deine Mutter war dran. Sie war so kühl zu mir, so kannte ich sie gar nicht. Sie meinte du hättest ein Date mit Kat und ich solle nie wieder anrufen. Ab da wusste ich, das ich dich verloren habe. Das unser Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen würde. Ich habe nie wieder angerufen. Ich hatte alles verloren. Meine Mutter, meinen Freund, meine Freunde, mein Zuhause, meine Power und das alles nur weil ich nach Florida gegangen bin. Ich wünschte mir ich wäre nie gegangen." Ihr liefen inzwischen dicke Tränen übers Gesicht.

Jason ging auf seine `kleine Schwester` zu.

"Kim, wir müssen uns bei dir entschuldigen. Wir haben uns nicht gemeldet. Wir haben nicht hinterfragt warum du nicht bei den Pan Globels dabei warst. Haben uns keine Sorgen gemacht, alswir nichts mehr von dir gehört haben. Wir haben uns alle ein schönes Leben gemacht, während du hier gekämpft hast. Ich hoffe du kannst uns irgendwann verzeihen."

Kimberly schaut Jason an und umarmte ihn dann.

" Ihr habt mir gefehlt" war alles was sie sagte. Jason drückte sie noch etwas fester ans sich. Musste aber aufpassen das er Shanice die immer noch im Arm ihrer Mutter war nicht erdrückte.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, wir kriegen das hin." Tommy war an sie heran getreten und strich ihr über den Rücken.

"Darf ich?" Er schaute seine Tochter an.

Kimberly schaut ihm in die Augen und nickte dann.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Kleine aus Kimberlys Arm und bettete sie in seine eigene.

"Hey kleine Prinzessin. Ich bin dein Dad, ich weiß ich war bis jetzt nie da aber das wird anders, das verspreche ich dir. Ab jetzt werde ich mich um dich und deine Mom kümmern. Deine Mom hat sich super um dich gekümmert aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit das sich auch mal jemand um sie kümmert. Meinst du nicht auch?" Er schaute zu Kimberly. Die stand da, immer noch in Jasons Armen und hörte Tommy zu. Kleine Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

"Tommy,…ich…"

"schhhhh Beautyful. Du hast einen fantastischen Job mit ihr gemacht, hast dafür gesorgt das es ihr gut geht. Hast dich dafür fast selbst aufgegeben. Shanice kann sich keine bessere Mama wünschen un dich mir keine bessere Mama für meine Tochter. Aber ich sehe auch das du am Ende deiner Kräfte bist. Lass mich dir helfen. Ab jetzt werden wir diesen Weg zusammen gehen. Komm mit mir nach Reefside."

"Willst du das wirklich? Was ist mit Kat und deinen Kindern?"

"Stop. Kim das war alles ein ausgeklügeltes Lügenmärchen von Kat. Wir haben nie geheiratet und Kinder haben wir schon mal gar nicht. In Wahrheit habe ich Kat heute das erste Mal sein der High School gesehen. Die Bilder die du bekommen hast sind alle bearbeitete. Nichts von dem ist wahr."

Kim schaute in die Runde und alle nickten. Doch dann stockte sie und sah in die Richtung der Dinothunders. Fragend schaute sie von ihnen zu Tommy und wieder zurück.

Tommy lachte leicht auf.

"Richtig die kennst du ja noch gar nicht. Das sind die Dinothunder Power Rangers. Das bis jetzt letzte Team in unserer Rangerfamilie. Der in rot ist Connor, blau ist Ethan, weiß ist Trent und gelb ist Kira. Ich bin ihr Mentor und nebenbei auch der schwarze Ranger."

Kimberlys Augen wurden immer Größer.

"Du kannst es wohl nicht lassen. Welche Farbe kommt denn als nächstes?"

Alles fingen an zu lachen.

"Kim das haben wir ihn auch gefragt, als wir es erfahren haben?" sagte Rocky zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

Durch das laute Lachen erschrak die kleine Shanice auf Tommys Arm und fing leicht zu weinen an.

Tommy sah zu ihr herab.

"Hey, hey, hey, kleine Lady. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zu weinen."

" Ich denke sie ist hungrig. Außerdem reagiert sie auf Veränderungen nicht besonders gut. Sie merkt das etwas anders ist. Sie kennt eure Stimmen nicht und jemand für sie fremdes hält sie auf den Arm. Das kann sie nicht wirklich verarbeiten." Kimberly ging zu Tommy rüber und nahm ihn Shanice ab. Etwas traurig schauter er Mutter und Tochter hinterher als sie Richtung Küche gingen. Aber noch bevor Kimberly anfangen konnte die Flasche zu machen klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

Ihr Vermieter stand davor.

"Miss Hart ich wollte ihnen nur kurz das Schreiben mit der Mieterhöhung geben. Sorgen sie bitte dafür das das Geld pünktlich da ist." Kimberly die sich das Schreiben schnell durchgelesen hatte erschrak.

"Sie wollen das 3fache von der bisherigen Miete? Wie soll ich das denn bezahlen?"

"Na das ist mir doch egal. Dann arbeiten sie halt mehr!"

"Mehr arbeiten? Ich habe schon 3 Jobs, einen weiteren bekomme ich nicht mehr unter."

"Das ist nicht mein Problem, entweder sie zahlen oder sie sind in 2 Tagen hier raus. Einen schönen guten Tag noch."

Der Vermieter ging um die nächste Ecke und war verschwunden. Man konnte nur das Klopfen an der nächsten Tür hören.

Langsam schloss Kimberly ihre Tür und ließ sich daran herunter gleiten.

"Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann das nicht bezahlen. Wo soll ich denn in 2 Tagen eine andere bezahlbare Wohnung herbekommen? Und dann der Umzug wie soll ich das denn bezahlen?"

Tommy kniete sich vor ihr hin.

"Kim ich meinte das eben ernst. Ich möchte das du mit mir mit kommst. Ich lass euch nicht hier."

"Du meinst das wirklich ernst. Du willst uns bei dir haben?"

"Ich möchte nichts anderes so sehr wie dich oder besser euch in meinem Leben. Kommst du mit mir?"

"Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist? Du musst aber wissen das Shanice nicht ist wie andere Kinder. Sie wird nie gesund werden. Es gibt so gut wie nie ruhige Nächte. Der Tagesablauf richtet sich fast ausschließlich um sie. Viele Arzttermine und Krankenhausaufenthalte wird es geben. Spontan ist mit Shanice ein Fremdwort. Bist du dir sicher das du das wirklich willst?"

"Ja Kim das will ich. Nichts lieber als das. Bis jetzt musstest du alles alleine schaffen, aber ab jetzt will ich dich zu 100 Prozent unterstützen."

"Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dann würde ich gerne mitkommen."

Überglücklich nahm Tommy Kimberly in den Arm.

"Wir machen das so. Ich und die Jungs teleportieren nach Reefside. Dort werden wir alles für euch fertig machen. Die Mädels werden dir beim packen usw. helfen, oder?"

Er schaute zu seinen Freunden und seinem Team herüber.

Diese nickten alle Zustimmend.

"Und morgen holen wir euch ab."

"Ich muss aber noch zu Shanice ihren Ärzten und das alles abklären. Außerdem brauche ich auch die Berichte. Sonst wissen ihre neuen Ärzte und Therapeuten nicht was bis dato geschehen ist. Außerdem muss ich noch bei meinen Arbeitsstellen bescheid sagen"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Kim. Das mit den Ärzten übernehme ich. Schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst Arzt." beruhigte Adam sie.

"Du bist Arzt?"

"Ja, ich habe sogar eine Zusatzausbildung in Kinderheilkunde. Von daher kann ich mich um die medizinische Versorgung von Shanice kümmern."

"Adam das wäre super."

"Na siehst du, das wäre doch schon mal geklärt. Ich werde mich jetzt mit den Jungs auf den Weg machen. Muss ich auf irgendetwas achten in Shanice ihrem Zimmer?"

"Ja es muss Platz für ihre ganzen Apparate sein. Außerdem wäre es super wenn noch eine Liege drinstehen würde. Einige Nächte sind so schlimm da kann man sich am besten gleich neben sie legen. Kein Teppich, das erschwert das Atmen nur. Es muss pflegeleicht sein, also schnell zu reinigen und nicht all zu viele Staubmagneten."

"OK dann weiß ich bescheid. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut werden."

Er nahm sie noch mal in den Arm. Gab ihr und Shanice einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich.

Nachdem sich auch die anderen Jungs verabschiedet hatten teleportierten sie sich nach Reefside, um alles für Kims und Shanice neuer Zukunft vorzubereiten.


	3. Chapter 6

In seinem Haus in Reefside angekommen musste sich Tommy erst einmal hinsetzten.

"Oh man Leute, das ist doch nicht alles wahr, oder? Wir wachen bestimmt gleich auf und befinden uns noch in der High School und haben diese ganzen letzten Jahre nur geräumt."

"Ich wünschte es wäre so Tommy. Aber so wie es aussieht ist es bitterer Ernst. Kat hat uns alle belogen, betrogen und hintergangen. Und wir haben es alle zugelassen. Wir haben nichts hinterfragt, haben Kim im Stich gelassen. Haben ihr die Schuld für alles gegeben. Dabei war sie das Opfer und nicht wir. In einer Hinsicht waren wir alle Täter" Jason schüttelte beschämt den Kopf.

"Dr. O dürfen wir etwas fragen?"

"Natürlich Connor."

"Wie kommt es das nicht ein einziger von euch mal versucht hat mit Kimberly Kontakt aufzunehmen? Wenn ihr so gut befreundet wart, wieso wurde alles so hingenommen? Ich mein wenn ich eine Freundin habe, die ich liebe und die schickt mir einen "Dear John" Brief aus heiterem Himmel dann würde ich doch stutzig werden. Ich würde versuchen sie anzurufen oder persönlich hinfahren und fragen was los ist. Das sollen keine Vorwürfe oder so sein. Aber ich verstehe das nicht ganz."

"Connor um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich das auch nicht wirklich. Als ich damals den Brief bekam war ich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe echt mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu ihr zu fliegen. Aber ich war zu der Zeit ein Ranger und konnte nicht weg. Dann dachte ich ans anrufen aber jedes Mal wenn ich es wollte, stand Kat vor mir und hat mich wieder davon abgebracht. Nach und nach hatte sie mich immer mehr bequatscht und hat es so geschafft das ich eine riesen Wut und sogar etwas Hass auf Kim entwickelt hatte. Wäre ich bloß doch geflogen. Dann hätte Kim das nicht alles erleiden müssen."

"Was machen wir jetzt als erstes" fragte Rocky um die Stimmung etwas zu heben. Außerdem wollte er schnell anfangen. Je schneller sie fertig werden würde, desto schneller konnten sie Kimberly und die kleine Shanice da raus holen.

"Wir sollten planen was wir alles brauchen. Adam kümmere du dich bitte um alles medizinische. Das ist schließlich dein spezial Gebiet. Aber nicht nur für Shanice sondern auch für Kimberly. So wie es aussieht hat sie nach Shanice ihrer Geburt keinen Arzt mehr gesehen. Außerdem ist sie bei weitem viel zu untergewichtig."

"Werde ich machen Tommy. Das Kim zu dünn ist, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Außerdem werde ich bessere Apparate für Shanice besorgen. Die die Kim hat sind schon älter."

"Das wäre super Adam. Wenn möglich die besten die du kriegen kannst. Geld spielt keine Rolle."

"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

"Wir anderen müssen oben zwei Räume leer räumen."

"Zwei Räume? " fragte Trent verwirrt.

"Ja einen für Shaince und einen für Kimberly. Ich möchte ihr die Möglichkeit geben, auszusuchen wo sie schlafen will. Ob bei mir, bei der Kleinen oder ob sie lieber in einem eigenen Zimmer. Außerdem hat sie so ihren eigenen Rückzugsort."

"Na dann lasst uns mal los legen. Je schneller wir fertig sind umso schneller kommt unsere Prinzessin nach Hause." Alle außer Adam gingen ins Obergeschoss. Adam hingegen holte sein Handy raus und fing an alles medizinische zu organisieren.

Im Obergeschoss schauten alle Tommy an um zu erfahren welche Zimmer er vorgesehen hatte.

Das Zimmer neben meinem wird Kims und das Zimmer was gegenüber unserer Zimmer liegt wird Shanice ihres. Alle nickten teilten sich auf und machten sich an die Arbeit. Viel hatten sie nicht auszuräumen. Die Zimmer waren als Gästezimmer benutzt worden und waren von daher nicht voll gestellt mit irgendwelchem Kram.

"Willst du die Wände noch streichen, oder lieber warten und das zusammen mit Kim machen?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage Billy, aber ich denke mal das ich sie streichen werde. So ist der Farbgeruch verflogen bis Shanice in ihr Zimmer einzieht. Wir müssten dann nur Farbe holen. Ich dachte bei Kim an ein ganz blasses Rosa und bei Shanice helles Rosa und helles Violett."

"Hört sich gut an. Warum fahren Jason, Connor, Ethan und ich nicht los und besorgen alles zum streichen und bringen auf dem Rückweg noch etwas zu Essen mit."

"Wieso wundert mich das mit dem essen jetzt nicht Rocky?"

"Keine Ahnung Jason"

Alles sahen sich an und fingen herzhaft an zu lachen.

"Dann werde ich in der Zwischenzeit mal meine Eltern anrufen und sie über alles informieren. Man bin ich froh das wir ihnen, nach Beendigung unserer Rangerzeit, alles sagen durften. So brauch ich nicht aufpassen was ich sage und was nicht."

Tommy ging gefolgt von den anderen die Treppen runter.

"Seit ihr da oben schon fertig? Wollte gerade hochkommen und schauen ob ich euch noch helfen kann."

"Nett von dir Adam aber so weit sind wir durch. Jason, Rocky, Connor und Ethan fahren jetzt los und besorgen Farbe und was zu essen und dann können wir die Zimmer streichen."

Während sich die vier auf den Weg machten rief Tommy seine Eltern an und erklärte ihnen was geschehen war. Sie versprachen ihm sich sofort auf den Weg von Angle Grove nach Reefside zu machen. Was Tommy nicht wusste auch Jason rief von Unterwegs seine Eltern an. Schließlich kannte diese Kimberly schon seit ihrer Geburt. Jasons Mutter war erschüttert als sie erfuhr wie ihr ehemals beste Freundin mit ihrer Tochter umgegangen war. Auch sie wollten sich direkt auf den Weg machen.


End file.
